


Summer Rain

by MildlyRebelliousMint



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyRebelliousMint/pseuds/MildlyRebelliousMint
Summary: Laughing together in the rain.





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LuckynumberBlack and RedWritingHood for beta reading. : ) Yeah, I needed two beta readers for 500 words. I Am A Fool.

It’s a warm summer day and they’re walking the city streets. Kori is staring up at the sun muted through the clouds. She’s tall and beautiful, skin glimmering gold in the afternoon light. The breeze brings her curls to life and plays with her floral skirt.

Rain has started falling in a slow pit-pat. 

Even without words between them, Dick has this feeling. He doesn’t have the words for it yet, but it’s something precious.

The rain is building in speed and Kori laughs as it hits her. Dick wants to be like that, too. Be able to embrace life the way she does.

“There are good things on Earth, too,” she says a little sadly, and maybe she’s remembering all the malice and injustice she’s found here. Funny that she’s become one of the things that makes Earth worth saving.

“Would you still go back if you could?” Dick asks, not sure why. Maybe he shouldn’t.

“Of course,” she says, head tilting towards him. Her eyes are hidden behind green-tinted sunglasses. Hypocrite that he is, he wishes he could see them. “A piece of my heart will always be on Tamaran.” 

Dick hums, understanding. A piece of him will always be swinging on a trapeze, reaching across the air. Even so, part of him desperately wants her to stay. Part of him just wants her to be happy.

He takes her hand. She’s here now, vibrant and real and warm. 

She starts to say something, but he pulls her forward. “We have to outrun the rain!” he says, because maybe it’s okay to be a kid sometimes.

She laughs as they race ahead. “That makes no sense, Dick.”

“That’s fine,” he says, breathing heavier. He’s spent so much time trying to make sense of everything, to sort right and wrong. He’s done for today.

By the time they reach the water, they’re both drenched and laughing and the rain is letting up. They’re both breathing deeply, but neither is spent. Dick lets himself fall onto the grass anyway, because it’s what he’d have done when he was younger. Kori joins him there without hesitating. God, he’ll miss her so much when she goes home.

Maybe it shows on his face or maybe it’s just what she’d meant to say earlier; “I’ll always return to you, love.” Her fingers brush his cheek and she smiles gently. “My heart is here, too. With my friends. With you.”

He smiles back, running his fingers through her hair. He understands that feeling, too. He needs… He needs to tell her something else, too; express the feelings he has, laying here on the grass and letting the sun dry his skin. The words escape him, though. He promises himself he’ll tell her as soon as he knows how to say it. As soon as he understands it himself.


End file.
